Lowlaw Island
Lowlaw Island is a great port island. Some penguins refer to it as "Highlaw's twin since the name is Low'law Island'. Penghis Khan is also angry about this place. The inhabitants (you guessed it!) don't care about that. Background Founded by Chub 777 aboard the C-Pengaberg in 2009, some of the crew established a colony here. After news of new land, Judge Xavier sent colony ships to enlargen the colony. Then after lots of trading it became a powerful island with lots of mines in the mountains to large docks in the east. Penghis Khan is angry about this place since Lowlaw is sort of the same as Highlaw besides being so rich. Fish in these places aren't as abundant as they were in Highlaw's seas, so people stick to sailing and trading, mining and selling stuff like Card holders. There are also lots of farms here and a proposed Ditto plant might be built here. History Before founding:Year 1000 Way, way back, before Chub 777 founded the land, many penguins have settled. Not much is known about this time. Some scientists found out that Mount Goodland (now called Mount ZOMG VOLCANO) errupted during the mid High Penguin Confederacy. This made all the penguins evacuate the island. Luckily, no one was injured or killed. Some time after the evacuation, the lava went down to what is now known as North and South Ungolia. It also went into s large depression which is now known as Lake Ungolia. The volcano has never errupted since. Colonial Era In early 2008, Chub 777 founded the land and had some of his crew form a colony on the southern side. Some of the settlers explored for food but only found O-Berries. At last the C-Pengaberg returned with more supplies. The picture to the left shows the cononies. Map Unlike Highlaw Island, this island does not have districts such as Westland and Highmounty. Instead, it has provinces (but is not consindered as a state) The ports are in the west and the mountains in the mainland. The main town (Portland)is to the south while the igloos are tucked away in the north. Beaches tear though the eastern coastline and has lots of restaurants there. A long coastal road called "LLIH" (Lowlaw Island Highway) or as the inhabitants call it 'The road of the paradise'. There is also an airport located near the north-western corner of the island. South Ungolia South of Lake Ungolia is South Ungolia. Much like West Pengolia, you can see rocks everywhere and random cliffs in the middle of nowhere. However, the country is very rich and likes to trade with New North Westland via the Independent Ungolian Railway (which frequently gets Dittoized). Dispite being smaller than the airport, this province is as rich as East and West Pengolia combined. North Ungolia North of Lake Ungolia is North Ungolia. After the Great Darktonian Pie War, the original Ungolia was split into two seperate provinces. This poor area right next to a motorway is the best place for banned penguin jails. Only about 90 penguins live in this area and 10 of them have formed the North Ungolian Dittoizers which Dittoize the Independent Ungolian Railway. After the Treaty of Ungolia was signed, North Ungolia owned 2% of the railway and 6% more Lake Ungolia space. Mountain Range Province The Mountain Range Province (or abbreviated MRP) covers the central mountain range of the island. It is famous for it's mines. It is one of the eight places where you can find snow on the island and has 35% of the snow in the whole island (there is only 65% on the island). New North Westland New North Westland is located north of the Inner Ranges. More than half of the population of Lowlaw Island live here. With large open spaces for farming, 90% of the non-sea food is grown here. Only 18% of all the food caught/grown in Lowlaw are just the grains and such. To the west is the very large airport. Portland (capital) Portland is a large capital city, bigger than NNW and North and South Ungolia combined! This city only has docks, skyscrapers and factories, Nothing else. Because this city has only 70 ports, it is considered as a tourist attraction. An area north of Portland is a shared territory between the city and the Inner Ranges. The Lowlaw Island Highway cuts though this northern part and the Independent Ungolian Railway cuts though. Besides that railway, the city has the Porand Express, which runs though the city heart to the airport, past City River, around North Ungolia before finally reaching and area south of South Ungolia. Places A northern town called New North Westland houses lots of stuff: * Hotel EVERYTHING!!! * New North Westland Postal services (works with the airport) * "YEAH-I neeeed a car" car and ship insurances * MAH PORT ship repairs * The Nightclub * Cream Soda Cakes * Park of dreams The southern sector houses: * I *heart* mah puffle! * Shopping mall of Lowlaw * Ice-skating rinks of the north * "Lets ALL mine"-A division of Penguin Miners Co. * GASP-GOLD! * A large warehouse with a steam powered electricity station There is also: * Lowlaw East Mine * Lowlaw West Mine (closed due to cave-ins) * Mr.Penguin's Resturaunt * Snowball gun powered clock * Hotel Vacations-A division of Redhouse Hotels * A Lighthouse * A local swimming pool Airport See Lowlaw Island Airport Twin Lakes Lake Ungolia Lake Ungolia is a lake that is fed by the Ungolia River. The northern side is full of mud and random things thrown in. Thus to keep the south side clean, large bulky barriers were but in the middle of the lake so they have a clean south side. Government Lowlaw Island is run uniquely and has two parties divided into east and west Lowlaw. The parties are the 'Rep'ublic 'o'f 'N'ew/East 'L'ow'l'''aw (REPoNLL-pronounced R-''ep-oh-nah-ll) and the 'D'emocracy 'o'f 't'he 'W'estern 'C'ore (DotWC-pronounced Dot-''wah''-ck). There are a total of 13 mini-wards in which the parties rule. The election begins of the 13th of May (which is the day speaches are given by the two presidents of the parties) and ends on the 27th. The current president is Chub 777 of DotWC. The 2 ranks bellow president are the assistants and the next (who is Wreakolton Foren)is incharge of giving files to the South Pole Council. Since Chub 777 discovered the island he got elected for the first president and quit on May 12th 2009 to return to CP Isle. An election happened the next day. Now it's the official election day. Chub then became president again when the 2nd president quit. Stats Currency Like USA, Lowlaw have their own currency which are called Szhipz (pronounced Shiz-hipz), formerly called ChubCoins. It is represented as ۝ and 1 ۝ is 10 pebbles. The materials needed to make ۝ are found in the Lowlaw East and West Mine. 0.25 Szhipz are called Szubz (pronounced Suz-bz) and noted as ①. 1 Sb is 0.25 pebbles. Just started in July, materials for Szubz are found near the coral reefs of the island. Exchange * 1 ۝=10 P * 10 ۝ =100 P * 100 ۝ =1000 P * Vice versa * 1 ①=0.25 P * 4 ①=1 P * 40 ①=10 P * 400 ①=100 P * Vice versa Who would want that many quarters anyway? Population *Colonial Estimate: Peng-500 Puff-30 *Relvolution Age: Peng-5200 approx. Puff-600 approx. *Current Estimate: Peng-12,000 Puff-7000 *2010 Estimate: Peng-17,000 Puff-9000 *Penguin birth rate: 80 per day *Penguin moving-in rate: 60-150 per day *Penguin death rate: 0-2 per day Climate Flag The red on the right side stands for Highlaw Island and the hot temperatures. The blue on the left side stands for the sea, ocean, rivers and ice. The orange horizontal bar stands for the sand on the beaches. The yellow vertical bar stands for the sun and the provinces (province flags have this bar changed with a different colour like blue which stands for the ocean). The ship on the side stands for the C-Pengaberg (province flags have the ship changed with stars or a shovel). Transportation * Distance 0-5 miles: ** Waddling ** Pengui-Bike ** Teleporting (banned inside Portland) * Distance 5-20 miles ** Car ** Bus * Distance 20-85 miles ** Ships ** Submarine * Distance 85 or more miles ** Airplane ** Helicopter Inhabitants See population Villains *Penguins who steal money Resources *Silver *Farming things *Wood *Fish *Water *Ships *Sails *Cloth *Rock *Water *Cheap (yet broken) ships *Cars *Gold *Coal See also *Pengolia *Sub-Antarctic Islands *Highlaw Island *Chub 777 *C-Pengaberg Category:Rooms Category:Islands Category:Free Republic